La Fresa de la Muerte
by LunaticR
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, una joven estudiante de preparatoria con la habilidad de ver espiritus tiene un encuentro fortuito con un cierto shinigami de cabellos naranjas que le cambia la vida.
1. La Fresa de la Muerte

Basado en una imagen de mundo alterno. Disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son de K.T. yo solo los uso para satisfacer a mi cabeza. Sin fines de lucho.

**La fresa de la muerte...**

Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, tengo 15 años y soy estudiante de preparatoria; soy de estatura baja, tengo el cabello negro y los ojos de un extraño color morado. Vivo con mi hermano mayor Kuchiki Byakuya, que es el esposo de mi difunta hermana Hisana y mi mejor amiga Inoue Orihime. Nuestra casa es modesta pero tenemos todo lo necesario. Mi hermano es el director de la preparatoria de Karakura, el es un hombre serio, centrado y callado, casi rosando con lo frio. Por eso le agradezco que haya adoptado a Orihime en nuestra pequeña familia. Hay algo que es peculiar en mí y que solo mi mejor amiga sabe, y eso es que: puedo ver fantasmas desde que tengo memoria.

"Porque no tenemos forma y sin embargo le tememos, y porque no tenemos forma le reverenciamos"

La noche en la ciudad de Karakura era iluminada por la luz de la luna llena, en lo alto de un poste de luz se podía apreciar a una pequeña mariposa negra revoloteando sobre una llamativa cabellera naranja; un hombre con un kimono negro y una espada sujeta en la cintura se encontraba vigilando la ciudad desde las alturas.

- Siento su presencia cerca.

**POV's Rukia**

Hoy amaneció diferente el día, el cielo se sentía extraño, como si fuera a llover pero no había ninguna nube oscura en el. Decidí ignorarlo y me fui para la escuela junto con Orihime, nii-sama se había ido antes, tenia una junta con los maestros de la escuela muy temprano.

Pasamos por el altar a una pequeña niña que había sido recientemente asesinada pero no logre ver su espíritu, tampoco sentía su presencia pero no me preocupe, quizás haya encontrado el camino al cielo. Orihime se había regresado corriendo a la casa, se le había olvidado el cuaderno con el proyecto de química y me pidió que me adelantara a la escuela.

Una explosión y un fuerte rugido llamaron mi atención, un edificio había explotado cerca de donde estaba parada. A lo lejos y saliendo de entre todo ese humo pude ver a la niña del altar que venia corriendo, atrás de ella venia un enorme monstruo parecido a una mantis con una mascara blanca, estaba destruyendo el lugar y de él provenía el rugido. La niña se escondió detrás de mí para que la protegiera pero yo no podía hacer nada, el verlo ahí hizo que me quedara paralizada, no era miedo, era algo más.

Me quede ahí viendo al monstruo acercarse, abrió su boca para atacarnos pero una mariposa negra desvió mi atención, cuando volví a ver al monstruo este estaba siendo atacado por un muchacho vestido con un kimono negro y una peculiar cabellera naranja. De dos movimientos de su espada destrozo al monstruo. Intente llamarlo pero no me escucho, solo me miro de reojo con el seño muy fruncido y luego desapareció.

Cuando Orihime llego estaba muy asustada por la explosión, le dije que era un edificio con una fuga de gas, que todo estaba bien. Decidí no contarle lo que sucedió por dos razones, una era que no quería preocuparla y la otra era que ni yo misma sabia lo que acaba de pasar. Y así transcurrió la mañana.

Al llegar por la tarde a la casa nii-sama no se encontraba ahí, eso no era nada raro, siempre llegaba tarde del trabajo y cuando llegaba temprano se encerraba en su despacho a trabajar, a veces pienso que es un obsesivo del trabajo, desde que lo conozco ha sido así. Rara vez cenábamos juntos como la familia que éramos o que pretendíamos ser. Mi amiga y yo cenamos, platicamos un rato y cada quien se fue para su habitación en el segundo piso. No dormíamos juntas pues nii-sama creía que no era correcto.

**Fin POV's Rukia**

Ella aun seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido esta tarde, ¿quien era el muchacho que la salvó? Quizás nunca lo sabría, aunque le hubiese gustado agradecerle. Una mariposa negra que entro por la ventana llamó su atención, de repente el muchacho del extraño cabello cruzo la pared y se quedó parado en medio del cuarto.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto intrigada mientras se paraba de la cama

- esta cerca... – dijo el muchacho para si mismo, se encontraba confundido y sus cejas parecia que se iban a juntar de la concentración.

- he dicho i¿Quién eres?! – dijo agresivamente la muchacha mientras le lanzaba una patada en la espalda baja, que era hasta donde alcanzaba pues este era mucho mas alto que ella.

- ¿me has pegado? ¿Puedes verme? – el peli naranja estaba enojado y confundido, le habían golpeado.

- en vista de que mi pie se estrello en tu espalda, yo diría que si – dijo ligeramente enojada y ocultando el dolor en su pie que el golpe le había provocado.

- ¡pero eso es imposible! – Dijo sorprendido – ningún humano seria capaz de verme y menos uno tan enano como tu – dijo esto ultimo en un tono de burla, ya que ella era muy bajita a comparacion de él.

- ¡tenias que meterte con mi estatura! – dijo enojada con un tic en el ojo, cogió un bate que tenia en su habitación dispuesta a darle la paliza de su vida, pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzársele…

- Bakudo #1: Sai. – Dijo haciendo un movimiento horizontal con su brazo derecho extendiendo dos dedos de su mano y de inmediato una fuerza invisible ató las manos de la muchacha sobre su espalda.

- ¿Qué eres y que me has hecho? – pregunto algo asustada la muchacha.

- Yo soy un Shinigami – comenzó a explicarle a una atada Rukia tirada en el suelo mientras el se sentaba en frente de ella – vengo de un lugar llamado la sociedad de almas, mi trabajo es encontrar a los espíritus que se han quedado varados aquí y enviarlos allá. Y también purificar a los hollows, esa creatura que viste esta mañana es un hollow. - dijo simplemente - Lo que acabo de usar es kido, una magia muy poderosa que solo los Shinigamis podemos realizar, tuve que hacerlo, realmente eres muy agresiva. – terminó de explicar.

- ¿y que haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar allá afuera matando monstruos? – pregunto molesta, no quería que siguiera ahí causando alboroto, si nii-sama la escuchara hablar sola pensaría que estaba loca.

- se supone que debería hacerlo – se sentó en la cama – pero hay una energía muy poderosa que esta bloqueando mis sentidos. Estoy siguiendo al compañero del hollow de esta mañana y eso me trajo hasta aquí. – la pelinegra escucho un rugido igual al de esa mañana, pero parecía que él no había escuchado nada.

- ¿y por que no vas a matarlo? ¿Es que no estas escuchando su horrible voz? – una explosión en el cuarto de a lado puso en alerta al peli naranja, abrió la puerta de golpe y entonces la sintió, una energía espiritual tan fuerte que nublaba los sentidos, él mismo se preguntaba como es que no la había podido sentir antes.

-Ru…ki…a - fue lo que dijo un pelinegro apoyado en la pared antes de caer desmayado. Él Shinigami se acercó y a revisarlo.

- esta bien, solo esta inconsciente – eso logró tranquilizarla un poco, aun estaba atada por el kido y no podía hacer nada.

Una nueva explosión en la parte de abajo hizo que el Shinigami saliera corriendo precipitadamente. Ella como pudo se limito a arrastrarse hasta abajo para ver lo que sucedía. Al llegar a la sala pudo ver un enorme hueco en la pared que daba a la calle, ahí vio como una creatura parecida a la de esa mañana sostenía en una de sus manos el cuerpo desmayado de Orihime. El Shinigami seguía parado ahí sin hacer nada.

- ¡Orihime! – grito la pelinegra, como pudo se paró y empezó a intentar liberarse de la magia demoniaca.

- ¡Oye, no hagas eso! Ningún humano puede liberarse por su propia cuenta del kido, si haces eso tu alma se destrozara y morirás… - no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella estaba concentrado toda su energía espiritual y estaba deshaciendo el conjuro. Ningún humano podría hacer eso, pero tampoco ningún humano había emitido tanto poder espiritual como para confundir a un Shinigami ¿Quién demonios era ella?

Sin previo aviso la morena tomó una silla y se lanzo contra el monstruo para que liberara a Orihime, el hollow con el otro brazo libre le dio un empujón que dejo tirada en el piso a la muchacha. En ese momento reaccionó el Shinigami, desenfundo su espada y le corto brazo donde tenia sujeta a Orihime; Rukia corrió para intentar atraparla y que no se golpeara contra el piso, pero esta al ser más pequeña que la peli castaña fue vencida por el peso de la segunda y ambas terminaron en el suelo. El hollow al salir herido desapareció transportándose a otra dimensión.

- ella esta bien, no logro comerse su alma.

- ¿Por qué atacan a mi familia?

- Por la misma razón que estoy yo aquí. Por tu culpa – respondió serio.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto asustada.

- Nunca antes había visto a un humano hacer lo que tú hiciste; confundir los sentidos de un Shinigami y romper la magia demoniaca no lo puede hacer nadie. – Empezó a explicar –Lo mas seguro sea que hayas interactuado físicamente con el fantasma de la niña de esta mañana; entonces, el poder espiritual dormido en ti despertó al contacto con ella y eso sea lo que están persiguiendo estos hollows. – Dijo – Prepárate, esta por volver a aparecer.

¿Cómo era posible? Entonces ¿por su culpa nii-sama estaba inconsciente en la casa y Orihime había casi muerto? No podía ser cierto, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que a su pequeña familia le pasara algo. El hollow apareció nuevamente acompañado de un rugido, dejó a su amiga a un lado y se lanzo frente al hollow.

- ¡Ven! ¡Si de verdad deseas tanto mi alma, entonces ven por mí! – le gritó furiosa al hollow. Este no perdió tiempo y se lanzo directo hacia ella pero un manchón negro ocupó su campo de visión, el Shinigami era el que había recibido el ataque, las mandíbulas del hollow se habían cerrado sobre su hombro izquierdo con bastante fuerza, con un movimiento de su espada daño parte de la mascara del hollow y este volvió a desaparecer.

- ¿A caso eres tonta? – dijo intentando recuperarse del ataque - ¡Entregarte por tu propia cuenta a él no hará que las cosas terminen! ellos son creaturas sin sentimientos que devoran almas con alto poder espiritual para hacerse mas fuertes – dijo mientras se lograba recargar contra la pared, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y le costaba respirar – estoy muy débil, ya no podre hacer nada para ayudarte.

- Tiene que haber una forma – dijo desesperada – no puedo dejar que mi familia muera así.

- La verdad hay una forma, pero no es seguro que funcione y posiblemente ambos terminaríamos muertos, lo cual no haría gran diferencia si no hacemos nada. – dijo con una media sonrisa. – Tienes que... convertirte en Shinigami.

- ¿Cómo hago eso? – pregunto con decisión.

- Entierra esta zanpakuto en tu pecho – explicó apuntándole con ella a su pecho – entonces yo verteré parte de mis poderes en ti, así podrás derrotarlo. - El hollow apareció nuevamente ante ellos con un rugido ensordecedor, estaba acercándose lentamente al lugar donde estaban.

- Entonces, dame esa zanpakuto… Shinigami – pido con decisión.

- Mi nombre no es "Shinigami" yo soy… Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo mientras la zanpakuto era sujetada por la morena.

- Yo soy… Kuchiki Rukia – dijo esta mientras se enterraba la espada en el pecho.

Una explosión de energía inundo el lugar envolviendo a la pareja. El hollow extendió la mano para atacar pero esta fue rebanada con rapidez por una espada causando un rugido de dolor en su victima.

Frente a él apareció una pequeña Shinigami sujetando una espada tan grande como ella. Ichigo se encontraba sorprendido, su intención era solo pasarle un poco de su poder pero al parecer ella lo había tomado casi todo.

- Tendrás tu merecido por levantar tu puño en contra de mi familia – dijo llena de coraje y se lanzo al monstruo contándole una pierna.

¿Quién era ella? El Shinigami se encontraba estupefacto. Nunca había visto a un humano con semejante poder espiritual, que pudiera liberarse del kido con tanta facilidad, pero sobre todo, nunca había visto una zanpakuto tan grande ser empuñada con tanta facilidad. Mientras el Shinigami pensaba, la muchacha había logrado cortarle el otro brazo y se estaba disponiendo a cortarle la macara de un solo golpe.

El hollow habia sido derrotado y ella calló desmayada. Había sido demasiado para un día.


	2. ¿Shinigami Sustituta?

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2:** ¿Shinigami Sustituta?...

.

.

.

El constante sonido del despertador la despertó, se sentía tan llena de energía que sentía que hoy sería un gran día. Se cambió su pijama de conejitos por su uniforme de la escuela y bajó tranquilamente las escaleras con dirección a la cocina para tomar su desayuno, ahí se encontraba Orihime con una taza de café en la mano parada con la boca abierta. La curiosidad la llevo a quedar a lado de esta y a seguir la dirección de su mirada, había un enorme boquete en la pared que daba a la calle. Inmediatamente recordó todo lo que había pasado en la noche, como el Shinigami la había ayudado dándole parte de sus poderes y de repente…

- Orihime ¿estas bien? ¿Estas herida? – preguntó con preocupación.

La peli naranja se le quedó mirando extrañada y respondió – que yo sepa si ¿Qué pasa Rukia-chan? Por cierto… ¿viste quien se estrelló anoche en la pared? Cuando Byakuya-sama vea semejante desastre se va a enojar mucho.

- Rukia, Inoue – dijo Byakuya cuando estaba bajando las escaleras

- buenos días nii-sama/Byakuya-sama – respondieron al unísono.

- ¿Por qué siguen ahí paradas? Llegaran tarde a… - no termino de hablar, cuando vio semejante desastre en la parte de debajo de su casa un imperceptible tic en el ojo le apareció y con la voz tan neutra que le caracterizaba preguntó - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

- nii-sama al parecer alguien se estrello contra la casa y salió huyendo, pero ni Orihime ni yo escuchamos nada – dijo con una voz seria, Orihime solo se dedicaba a asentir con la cabeza.

- bien, se les hace tarde para la escuela, es mejor que se vayan ya, yo me encargare de esto. – dijo con calma mientras tomaba su teléfono y hacia unas llamadas. Ellas solo asintieron y se dispusieron a marcharse.

Iban caminando a la escuela mientras Orihime hablaba de cómo era posible que alguien se estrellara en la casa y nadie se hubiese despertado con tanto alboroto. Rukia no le había mencionado nada de lo sucedido en la noche, y esperaba no tener que contárselo nunca, era algo que no quería que se repitiera. Realmente deseaba que el Shinigami hubiese regresado al lugar de donde había venido.

Las dos primeras clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta que la puerta de su salón se abrió y pasó por esta el director de la escuela. Todos los alumnos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia mientras decían "Buenos días director Kuchiki", este les miró y agradeció con un gesto con la mano, parecía que estaba ligeramente molesto, cruzo dos palabras con la profesora y se paró en frente de la clase.

- Les presento a su nuevo compañero de clases – dijo con la voz más neutra que pudo, giró la cabeza y dijo – pasa por favor. – Inmediatamente entro un muchacho alto vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, cabello naranja y una enorme sonrisa – su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y estará con nosotros por un tiempo. Trátenlo bien. – y dicho eso se fue.

- bueno, el director ya dijo tu nombre pero ¿te gustaría presentarte tu mismo? – pregunto la profesora.

- ¡con gusto! – Dijo alegremente el muchacho – mí nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, vengo de la ciudad de Kioto y estaré aquí acompañando a un tío por un tiempo. Por cierto, mi cabello es así de nacimiento. – terminó de decir mostrando su sonrisa.

- es bueno saber lo de tu cabello – dijo la profesora con una gotita en la nuca, ya estaba pensado que era un punk o algo así – puedes ir a sentarte en el sitio vacio junto a la morena – señalo la maestra el lugar.

-¡oh, claro que si!

Mientras avanzaba por el salón los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar: "mira que guapo" "¿será cierto lo de su cabello?" "parece modelo" "que sonrisa tan mas encantadora" "¿crees que sea soltero?". Mientras la morena lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados ¿cómo era posible que estuviera ahí? ¿No se había ido a la sociedad esa de donde venia? Ichigo se sentó en el lugar y le dijo alegremente:

- Espero que seamos muy bueno amigos – le tendió la mano ante los ojos atónitos de Rukia, cuando esta se la iba a estrechar la giró levemente y dejo ver un mensaje escrito en ella "haz una escena y te mato".

- Si, claro… - un tic se estaba formando en su ojo izquierdo.

Las clases siguieron con la rutina típica de siempre, o bueno, eso intentaban los profesores, cada tanto tiempo se escuchaban suspiros por parte de las alumnas que al parecer acababan de encontrar a un nuevo espécimen digno de admirar. Cuando sonó la campana para indicar el almuerzo Rukia se ofreció a darle un tour por la escuela, eso de ser la hermana del director tenía sus ventajas.

- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo aquí? ¿No te habías regresado a la sociedad esa de la que vienes? – Preguntó molesta cuando estaban en un lugar apartado del resto de la gente – ¿y podrías dejar de fingir esa sonrisa? Me desespera.

- Pues resulta que solo los Shinigamis pueden ir a la sociedad de almas – dijo con un tono de voz mas serio, mas maduro y con su seño fruncido – y yo ya no poseo esa habilidad. Ahora tu serás la Shinigami de este lugar, te convertirás en una Shinigami sustituta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que yo haga eso?! – preguntó alterada, pero el naranjito no contesto, se encontraba viendo su teléfono. De la nada se puso un guante y sacó el alma de Shinigami de Rukia. - ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

- Tenemos que trabajar

- Me niego.

- No me importa, por tu culpa estoy varado dentro de este gigai. Así que me vas a ayudar quieras o no.

- Disculpe señor Shinigami, ¡pero yo no te pedí que sacrificaras tu vida por mí! No puedo ayudarte, lo siento.

Ichigo, harto del carácter de Rukia, simplemente la cargo como un costal de papas y se la llevo al lugar donde iba a aparecer el hollow. Habían llegado a un parque y la Shinigami ya se había calmado.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Hollow – dijo simplemente y de la nada apareció el alma de un pequeño niño que huía de un hollow parecido a una araña gigante, Rukia estaba a punto de salir a la carga contra el hollow pero la voz de Ichigo la detuvo. – No lo salves. Si lo salvas a él, entonces prepárate para salvarlos a todos, un Shinigami no puede andar salvando solo a las almas de su conveniencia, un Shinigami tiene que salvar a todas las almas que pueda, ese es el trabajo de un Shinigami, para eso existimos.

Rukia no decía nada, se había quedado parada contemplando al hollow que estaba a punto de atacar al niño, de la nada y como un acto intempestivo de coraje y valor, se lanzo en contra de la creatura, de dos simples movimientos derrotó al hollow.

- No soy una santa para prometer que salvare a todas las almas, pero tampoco soy una insensible que dejara que alguien salga lastimado si tengo los medios para evitarlo, así que sí. Me convertiré en un Shinigami sustituto, pero solo hasta que recuperes tus poderes.

- Por mi eso esta perfecto, ahora tienes que aprender a hacer el entierro del alma.

Era de noche, Rukia se encontraba cansada por el largo día que acababa de tener y simplemente quería dormir hasta el día siguiente, se había colocado su pijama de conejitos favorita y se disponía a dormir cuando escucho el sonido de un celular afuera de su ventana, se asomó por esta pero no había nadie, le pareció simplemente extraño. Iba a cerrar la ventana cuando…

- Oye enana, tenemos que trabajar – escucho que veía desde el árbol que tenia a un costado de su cuarto.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo tu aquí?! ¡¿es que no tienes casa o que?! – pregunto casi gritando, olvidando por completo que estaba en su casa y que su hermano andaba despierto.

- Rukia ¿Con quien estas hablando? – la gélida voz del Kuchiki mayor tras la puerta la alerto.

- Con nadie nii-sama, solo estoy practicando mis clases de actuación – dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura.

- Esta bien, pero es muy tarde para eso, mejor duerme y mañana practicas con Orihime.

- Si nii-sama – se enfoco en el naranjito que estaba sentado en una rama del parque y hablo en susurros – ¿que se supone que haces aquí? Casi me metes en un problema

- Eso ya lo habías preguntado – también en un susurro – pero como tu eres la que tienes los poderes de Shinigami tengo que estar cerca de ti, créeme que no es divertido cuidar a una mocosa como tu – habló despectivamente.

- Mira quien lo dice, alguien que no pasa de los 15 años tampoco.

- Yo he vivido diez veces mas que tu y he visto cosas que jamás entenderás, así que apresúrate, que tenemos que trabajar.

.

.

.

Gracias a las personas que leyeron y también a las que dejaron Reviews! :D


	3. Quincy

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 3:** Quincy...

.

.

.

- ¡Deberías de mandar a arreglar ese estúpido teléfono! ¡Esta es la 5 vez en tres días!

- ¡Cállate maldita enana, y apresúrate que se nos hace tarde!

- ¡Cállate tu y tenme más respeto! ¡Que estas hablando con alguien importante!

- ¡Por favor! ¡Respeto me deberías de tener tú!

Y así era como empezaban ese día, y no era para menos, desde hace 3 días que el comunicador de Ichigo estaba fallando. Las órdenes llegaban, pero cuando ellos acudían al lugar no había nada. Y eso a Rukia la tenia de malas.

Afortunadamente para ella, no perdía clases, bueno, nadie notaba su ausencia. Ichigo le había dado un "soul candy" para que pudiera salir de su cuerpo sin la necesidad del guante de él, y Orihime, que a estas alturas ya sabia todo sobre Ichigo, Rukia, los Shinigamis y los hollows; se encargaba de cuidar a "Chappy" el alma que entraba al cuerpo de Rukia, y es que ella era algo agresiva, a todos lo que se acercaban a "Rukia" les quería partir el brazo. En definitiva, era un alma loca. Ichigo pensaba que se parecía a su dueña.

- Urahara, explícame que esta pasando – pidió el pelinaranja al tendero esa misma tarde.

- ¡oh, Shi… - una mirada fría por parte de Ichigo evito que terminara la palabra – Kurosaki-san! ¿A que se refiere? –pregunto escondiéndose detrás de su abanico.

- Se que alguien se esta encargando de eliminar a los hollows que aparecen en Karakura, y tu pareces saber mucho de esta ciudad, así que, dime lo que sabes.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba corriendo Rukia rumbo a un parque, había sentido la presencia de un hollow por esa zona pero alguien se le atravesó en el camino.

- Hola Kuchiki-san – saludó un joven pelinegro con anteojos, vestido todo de blanco.

- Ishida-san – saludó a su compañero de clases cuando recuperó el aliento, tenia que llegar al parque y tenia que hacerlo rápido.

- Yo diría que te apures – soltó sin más – o prefieres que te ayude a hacer tu trabajo. Shinigami.

"_dijo ¿Shinigami? ¿Es que acaso el sabe algo sobre esto?"_ eran las preguntas que se hacía la pelinegra. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la acción de su compañero de clases, había materializado una especie de arco, el cual apuntó hacia donde sentía la presencia del hollow y disparó una flecha espiritual, la cual destruyó al hollow porque su presencia desapareció.

- ¿Qué eres y como sabes que soy un Shinigami? – pregunto la Kuchiki cuando asimiló lo que veía.

- Yo soy un Quincy – dijo con arrogancia – y se todo sobre ti, se que eres un Shinigami desde que Kurosaki llego a la escuela, también se lo que es Kurosaki, se que te saltas clases para ir a cazar hollows y se que no sabes controlar tu reiatsu. Además – empezó a concentrar su energía espiritual a su alrededor formando listones – los hilos espirituales de los Shinigamis son rojos – y jaló el hilo espiritual de Rukia.

Ella estaba asimilando todo eso, sentía una fuerte presencia espiritual proveniente de su compañero de clases, pero nunca la había sentido antes. No podía hablar, estaba desconcertada.

- Además – volvió a hablar el joven – Los Quincys, odiamos a los Shinigamis

- ¡¿Un Quincy?! ¿Estas seguro Urahara?

- Completamente Kurosaki-san

- ¿No se supone que estaban extintos desde hace 200 años? Mi padre me contó que los habían matado a todos.

- Al parecer, no fue así. Hay uno en esta ciudad, solo que no había hecho ningún movimiento, hasta ahora.

- No puede ser cierto ¡son humanos! Ichigo me dijo que los Shinigamis no lastiman a los humanos.

- A los humanos que NO se han ordenado que lastimen ¿si me entiendes? – Se acomodo sus lentes y prosiguió – los Shinigamis son unos asesinos, nosotros representábamos una amenaza. Nuestras flechas no purifican al alma de un hollow, simplemente lo destruyen, y eso representa en peligro para ellos. Ellos aman el equilibrio ¿o te tengo que explicar eso también? – un aire de suficiencia y burla rodeaba al joven – al parecer Kurosaki no es un buen maestro.

Ichigo le había explicado el flujo de las almas, pero solo eso, no le había dicho nada más ni siquiera que había personas con poderes similares a los Shinigamis. No podía creer lo que le habían dicho.

- Pero eso ya es pasado – ella lo miro confundida – yo solo quiero demostrarle a esos Shinigamis que los Quincys somos mejores que ellos.

- ¿Qué? – no estaba entendiendo nada.

- Te propongo una competencia, el que derrote a más hollows gana.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a jugar ese juego?

- El que no vas a tener otra alternativa que hacerlo – dijo sacando una pastilla de su pantalón y rompiéndola con los dedos

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto con un escalofrió en la nuca.

- Es un cebo para hollows – y de la nada se empezaron a reunir cientos de estas creaturas por todo el lugar – y yo diría que te apuraras, ellos tienden a atacar a las personas con poder espiritual, y si es necesario, las rastrean a través de las personas que tienen contacto. – y materializó de nuevo su arco atacando a cuanto hollow pasara por su camino.

"_Nii-sama, Orihime"_ fueron sus dos preocupaciones, inmediatamente saco el conejo de peluche donde llevaba a Chappy, saco el gikongan y salió de su cuerpo. Ordeno al alma ir a cuidar a Orihime y se dispuso a acabar cuanto hollow se encontrara.

"_¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Rukia!"_ eran los pensamientos del joven pelinaranja mientras corría a todo lo que le permitía el gigai en donde se encontraba. Había sentido la súbita presencia de cientos de hollows en la ciudad y el comunicador había empezado a sonar como loco la última media hora. Solo podía pensar en ella y en si estaba en problemas, eran demasiados para que ella se encargara sola; y no sabía que había provocado la aparición súbita de tantas creaturas.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba Rukia lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto, ahí estaba ella, con sangre saliéndole por todos lados, innumerables heridas estaban por su cuerpo y seguía de pie, luchando contra los hollows; se le notaba agotada, pero no se detenía.

- Rukia ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? – grito Ichigo mientras lanzaba un hado a un hollow que pasaba por su camino desintegrándolo, aun no tenia suficiente fuerza como para convertirse en Shinigami y ayudar a la morena.

- ¡Eso es lo que quiero que me expliques, maldita fresa! ¡Un Quincy fue el que hizo esto!

"_¡Maldita sea, se encontró con él!"_ - ¿con que propósito? – ¡rayos! Estaba en problemas.

- ¡El de demostrarle a los Shinigamis que es superior a ellos! – hablaba mientras le clavaba la espada en la mascara a un hollow – ¡y necesito una explicación, estúpida fresa!

De la nada varias flechas espirituales cruzaban el lugar destruyendo a los hollows que tocaban. Apareció el muchacho de blanco con su arco y le dedicó una mirada despectiva al pelinaranja.

En otra parte de la cuidad, más específicamente en la preparatoria de Karakura, se encontraba una pelinaranja tratando de protegerse de las misteriosas explosiones que estaban ocurriendo por todo el lugar, Chappy ya estaba con ella e intentaba buscar la mejor manera de sacarla de ahí. Orihime se daba la impresión de lo que estaba pasando, pero ella no podía ver a los atacantes, simplemente sabia que estaban ahí.

De la nada Chappy tiró a Orihime al piso y se lanzo de manera de cubrirle la parte superior del cuerpo, ella había visto que el hollow iba a lanzar un cero a la muchacha y la única manera de protegerla en esos únicos momentos era protegiéndola. El cero se disparó, Chappy esperaba el impacto pero nada pasó, giró la cabeza y por encima de ella había un escudo naranja que se estaba resquebrajando, eso había impedido el golpe del cero.

Chappy vio como uno de los pasadores que tenia Orihime en el cabello había empezado a brillar y salió disparada una extraña luz que dio de lleno contra el hollow que las atacaba. Cuando todo se calmó los pasadores de Orihime regresaron a la normalidad, Chappy estaba desconcertada y Orihime se había desmallado.

Una fuerte presión espiritual se empezaba a sentir en el parque donde se encontraban los Shinigamis y el Quincy, el cielo se empezó a rasgar y una mano empezó a salir de ahí, todo los hollows se empezaron a reunir de la grieta, dejando a Rukia desconcertada. Ichigo se estaba temiendo lo peor cuando vio como empezaba a salir de ahí una extraña figura negra.

- Menos grande… - fue lo que dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

- ¡¿Qué es un menos grade?! – pregunto Rukia sin apartar la vista de la extraña grieta.

- Es una forma de agrupación de hollows, cuando hay muchos cerca se agrupan formando un nuevo individuo, no tiene una conciencia en si, pero si tiene gran poder destructivo – hablaba el pelinaranja mientras veía como terminaba se salir de la grieta el menos. Rukia solo terminó de escuchar la explicación de Ichigo y se lanzo contra el menos, pero su ataque no funcionó y revoto dejándola tirada en el piso.

Ishida corrió a ayudarle, en cuanto la toco su arco se hizo mas grande – escúchame Kuchiki-san, dejaremos esto en un empate, por ahora necesitamos deshacernos de eso – habló señalando al menos que parecía preparar un ataque.

Ishida se amarró la zanpakuto de Rukia en la cabeza de una forma tan rara que resultaba hilarante en esa situación de peligro – Kuchiki, sujeta el mago de tu zanpakuto, todo ese reiatsu que desperdicias nos podría ser de ayuda en este momento – la pequeña solo miraba con una venita en la frente mientras sujetaba su propia espada.

- ¡No digas que desperdicio reiatsu, se escucha extraño! – el arco del Quincy se volvió extremadamente grande, le estaba costando trabajo manejarlo y concentrar sus energías para poder disparar la flecha que necesitaba. Una extraña energía roja llamó la atención de joven.

- Cero… - murmuro Ichigo - ¡Corran, va a lanzar un cero!

Ante ese grito, Rukia solo atino a tomar su espada y lanzarse en contra del hollow justo cuando este disparó el ataque

- ¡RUKIA! – gritó Ichigo, pero la pequeña empezó a contener el ataque con solo el filo de su espada – esta deteniendo el cero… ¿Quién es esta mujer? – Rukia empezó a concentrar todo su poder espiritual y lanzó un ataque de energía que hizo que el hollow empezara a retroceder a través de la grieta.

- ¡Ha! ¿Ven? Yo sola pude contra ese gran… - no pudo terminar de hablar, todo el poder espiritual que tenia se estaba saliendo de control, su pequeño cuerpo no iba a resistir tanto poder.

"_Tengo que hacer algo"_ pensaba el Quincy, súbitamente puso un pie en la zanpakuto y su arco creció de manera desproporcionada, y empezó a lanzar flechas de energía espiritual hacia el cielo, buscando así disminuir la presión en el cuerpo de Rukia.

Por su lado Ichigo solo podía observar y esperar a que terminara para poder curar las heridas de la pelinegra, hasta que se percató de algo – estas sangrando – apuntó cuando vio que Ishida estaba sangrando de los brazos por tanto poder.

Y como siempre, Urahara llegó tarde.

* * *

Gracias a las personas que leyeron y también a las que dejaron Reviews! :D


	4. De regreso

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 4:** De regreso...

.

.

.

Ichigo corría desesperadamente por las oscuras calles de Karakura, sabia que estaba en problemas, el pasar demasiado tiempo en el mundo de los humanos no estaba bien, era peligroso quedarse ahí, si lo mandaban a buscar entonces tendría que enfrentar un castigo de la cámara de los 46.

Corría rumbo a la casa de Urahara, él era el único que podría encontrar una manera de mandarlo a la sociedad de almas. Además, estaba empezando a sentir emociones de afecto hacia los humanos con los que convivía, con Rukia sobre todo. Y eso era algo que tampoco se podía permitir, estar ahí lo estaba haciendo mas humano, cosa que no era y que nunca fue, el era un shinigami.

Sumido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando sintió el filo de una catana rozarle la mejilla, lo esquivo por instinto y se volteo a ver hacia donde estaba su posible agresor, y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo.

- Papá… - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de tener que moverse para esquivar el siguiente ataque.

Frente a él estaba un hombre vestido de shinigami, con el cabello negro, barba de pocos días y una expresión de enojo. Pero él no era su atacante.

- ¿Así que el joven heredero se encontraba de vacaciones en el mundo de los humanos? – dijo una voluptuosa mujer de cabellos castaños con una catana desenfundada. Tenía una mirada fría.

- Rangiku-san… - la mujer interrumpió la oración de joven, le lanzo una estocada con su espada haciendo que el gimiera de dolor, la precisión de esa mujer era increíble.

- ¡No creas que has esquivado mi primer ataque, yo te deje hacerlo! – Hablaba con una voz de autosuficiencia, el hombre no decía nada – ¡mira tu expresión! – Dijo mientras le empezaba a atacar sin detenerse mientras Ichigo esquivaba el filo de la espada como podía – ¡esa maldita expresión en tu cara, pareces un humano…!

No terminó de hablar, una flecha blanca desvió el ataque de la peli castaña – parece que Kurosaki esta teniendo una cómoda reunión – habló Ishida mientras se acomodaba sus lentes – dos contra uno, eso no me parece justo – dijo de nuevo formando su arco – ¿Qué les parece si somos dos contra dos?

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ishida? ¡Vete de aquí! – le gritaba un sangrante Ichigo a su compañero de clases.

Desde el incidente con el menos grande, Ishida se había empezado a frecuentar con los shinigamis que estaban en su clase, de cierta manera eran compañeros, pero Kurosaki era con el que mas peleaba, era algo natural en ellos, el choque de ideas era el pan nuestro de cada día, Orihime decía que ellos podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos si no pelearan tanto.

- Lo siento Kurosaki, pero sabes que yo odio a los shinigamis, y ellos parecen serlo, así que me encargare de ellos – dijo empezando a lanzar una flecha hacia la mujer, misma que fue desviada con la espada de esta antes de darle un corte en un brazo; cuando iba a darle otro golpe su catana fue detenida por otra mas grande.

Delante de ella se encontraba Rukia defendiendo a un mal herido Ishida.

- ¿Así que tu eres la mocosa que le robo los poderes de shinigami a Ichigo? ¡Vas a tener tu merecido! – habló empezando a atacar a la ojivioleta.

- ¡Rukiaaaa! – fue el grito que lanzó Ichigo al ver a la pelinegra siendo atacada por la mujer, Rukia le estaba dando batalla a Rangiku, así que esta opto por liberar su zanpakuto. Ichigo seguía parado viendo la pelea.

- ¡Gruñe, Haineko! – dijo la mujer y la hoja de su espada desapareció por completo. La mirada de asombro de Rukia era grande - ¡no me digas que ni siquiera sabes el nombre de tu espada, tu sola existencia es un insulto para nosotros! – hablaba mientras Rukia trataba de adivinar de donde vendría el ataque. – ¡Haineko! – grito Rangiku y una nube de ceniza rodeo a Rukia haciendo que esta gritara de dolor ante los incontables cortes que estaba recibiendo.

- ¡Rangiku, detente! – gritaba Ichigo.

- No te preocupes Ichigo, con la muerte de esta basura tus poderes regresaran – decía muy complacida la mujer.

_Rukia_

De repente, un inmenso poder espiritual empezó a surgir de Rukia, sus ojos se tornaron en un extraño brillo entre blanco y azul, Rangiku no podía creer que esa niña tuviera tanto poder y el padre de Ichigo solo abrió los ojos con una fugaz sorpresa.

Rukia cargo toda su fuerza en ese único ataque, Rangiku no se podía mover por tanta presión espiritual que provenía de la pequeña, estaba segura que ese golpe la mataría. Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe, pero nada pasó y los volvió a abrir.

Rukia estaba parada, estaba anonadada, su espada estaba rota, no sabia en que momento había pasado. De repente enfocó su vista al hombre que hasta ese momento no se había movido y ahí estaba, parado, en su lugar, con una expresión seria, sosteniendo en su mano el resto de la espada de Rukia.

- ¡Rukia, corre! – fue lo que gritó Ichigo al notar lo que iba a hacer su papá, pero la pequeña no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, no vio lo que pasó, simplemente estaba cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo con sangre escurriéndole del pecho.

- Eres lenta hasta para caer – fue lo que dijo el padre de Ichigo en un tono de desprecio parado detrás de Rukia.

Ichigo había visto lo que había pasado, su padre había hecho dos cortes en el cuerpo de Rukia, sabía que si ella seguía luchando su papá no iba a tener piedad con ella y la iba a rematar.

- Rangiku – llamó el hombre – abre el senkaimon. Ichigo, nos vamos.

- Si, padre – dijo resignado el peli naranja.

Rukia estaba tirada en el piso, viendo como Ichigo se iba sin replicar nada, por puro impulso sujeto el tobillo del hombre, este solo le dedicó una ligera mirada de asombro por su acción.

- ¡SUÉLTALO! – Le grito Ichigo con una voz cargada de furia – ¡tú no eres nadie para tocar a mi padre! – Sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, Rukia soltó el agarre por el tono de voz de Ichigo – pronto tu vida se extinguirá, así que solo vive, quédate aquí y vive. Y olvídate de nosotros. Si nos sigues, te juro que jamás te voy a perdonar – dirigió su mirada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que él se negaba a dejar salir, habló con voz firme – Padre, vámonos. – y se encaminó dentro del senkaimon, seguido por su padre y Rangiku.

- ¡Ichigooooo! – Gritaba la pequeña shinigami desde el suelo – regresa Ichigo – la lluvia empezaba a caer sobre la ciudad. El senkaimon se cerró, dejando a un Ishida sangrante y a Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cayó inconsciente.

Despertó al día siguiente en la casa de Urahara, cosa que no le hacia mucha gracia a la pequeña pelinegra. Después de tomar sus cosas y agradecer los cuidados recibidos por el tendero y compañía, se fue a su casa, donde la esperaba una impaciente Orihime.

Chappy se había quedado en el cuerpo de Rukia, pero algo le decía a Orihime que Byakuya no se tragaba el cuento de que ella estaba metida en un papel de su obra de teatro. En cuanto llegó a su casa, entró en su cuerpo y le empezó a contar todo a su mejor amiga casi hermana mientras esta hacia caras diversas.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegaron a la escuela, todo estaba normal, todo a excepción de que Uryuu no había ido a clases y nadie parecía recordar a Ichigo.

- Han estado así desde ayer – dijo Orihime interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Rukia algo extrañada por el comentario.

- Desde ayer nadie parece recordar a Ichigo, tampoco los maestros, ni siquiera esta en la lista de la escuela. Es como si nunca hubiese existido.

_Como si nunca hubiese existido_, esa frase se empezó a repetir en la cabeza de Rukia durante todo el día; al salir de clases se fueron caminando en silencio, hasta que Rukia se sentó en unas escaleras y habló.

- ¡NO, él definitivamente existe, él tiene un lugar aquí, con nosotras…! - habló con decisión.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Rukia-chan?

- Lo voy a traer de regreso – se levantó de ese lugar y se fue a casa de Urahara, él era el único que la podía ayudar.

Un gato negro, observaba todo desde una jardinera.

Tomó a Chappy de su lugar, salió de su casa y se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara. Este le había dicho que la convertiría en un shinigami en 10 días. Orihime se quedó en su casa, pero un gato negro se coló en su habitación.

- ¿Quieres ayudar a Ichigo? – habló el gato.

Después del susto inicial y de agradecer que no hubiese nadie en la casa, Orihime y Yoruichi, que así se llamaba el gato, se internaron en un bosque en busca de Uryuu. Le explicaron la situación ante una mirada de asombro y miedo al joven de lentes, pero este dijo que estaba muy ocupado.

Cuando ellos se fueron, empezó su entrenamiento.

Por su parte, Rukia se encontraba dentro de un foso intentado salir con desesperación de ahí, Tessai, el ayudante de Urahara, le había sujetado las manos con un conjuro kido, para que no las usara, la razón, tenia que salir de ahí en menos de tres días. Era el segundo paso para convertirla en shinigami, el primero había sido pelear con Ururu, lo cual, por poco y la mata. Después Urahara había cortado su cadena del destino dejándola completamente muerta, acto seguido, Chappy se metió en su cuerpo.

El alma de Rukia se encontraba sufriendo por los dolores que le causaba el desgaste de la cadena, había perdido la noción del tiempo hacia bastante. Súbitamente, el desgaste de la cadena de aceleró, el dolor que le producía la había dejado retorciéndose en el piso. Una masa blanca había empezado a salirle de la boca y Tessai inmediatamente procedió a atarla con otro tipo de kido ante los gritos desesperados de la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto, Rukia se encontraba en su mundo interno, era un lugar extraño, había arboles y todo tipo de plantas ahí, también extrañas flores rojas y amarillas, estaba rodeado de nieve por todas partes, ligeras ventiscas cargadas con pequeños copos de nieve se arremolinaban por todo aquel lugar, los arboles y toda la vegetación circundante estaba cubierta de nieve, las flores parecían ser de cristal debido al hielo que se había formado alrededor. Pero no se veía el cielo ya que era cubierto por unas gruesas nubes grises.

Una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, vestida con un quimono blanco con toques de azul cielo estaba parada en medio de lo que parecía ser un prado. Alrededor de ella se congregaban varias ventiscas de nieve.

- Rukia – habló con una voz suave y delicada – veo que por fin has venido.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto asustada

- Yo soy… - nada, Rukia no podía escuchar el nombre esa mujer – ya veo – dijo con pesar – mi voz aun no te alcanza, es una lastima.

De repente, unas fuertes corrientes de aire empezaron a azotar el lugar, estaba tan frio que Rukia sentía como si fueran navajas los pequeños copos de nieve. La mujer había desaparecido y el lugar empezaba a ser arrasado por las fuertes ventiscas. El lugar estaba colapsando.

Entre tanta nieve, Rukia empezó a ser arrastrada junto con ella, de la nada apareció la mujer junto a ella, parecía como si ella volara junto con la nieve.

- Rukia – hablo – búscame, encuéntrame y podrás salir de aquí, busca mi espada.

- ¿Cómo hago eso entre toda esta nieve? – pregunto desesperada.

- El alma de los Shinigamis es de un color diferente, dentro de toda esta nieve estoy escondida, tienes que buscarme, rápido que no queda tiempo, este mundo se colapsará y será junto con tu alma – y diciendo eso desapareció mientras Rukia intentaba abrirse paso entre las ventiscas y la nieve.

- ¿Dónde, donde? – se preguntaba a si misma – ¿Cómo voy a buscar algo que no se que es? – entonces recordó lo que pasó la primera vez que vio a Uryuu y se calmo, despejó su mente y de la nada aparecieron cientos de hilos blancos que se mezclaban entre la nieve, de entre todos ellos pudo vislumbrar uno que era diferente, era de color rojo.

- Ya me has encontrado, vamos, apresúrate y sácame, no lo dudes, duda y morirás. ¡Vamos, tómame! – y volvió a desaparecer. De un solo impulso jalo la cinta roja.

Mientras tanto, dentro del pozo, hubo una explosión de reiatsu, de entre el polvo que se levanto algo salió volado de ahí. Urahara estaba listo para lo que viniera, el hecho de que primero se le haya empezado a formar la mascara quería decir que ella era diferente.

Frente a él pareció Rukia, vestida de Shinigami, con restos de las ataduras de Tessai, una espada gigante rota y una mascara de hollow puesta. Lentamente el hollow levantó la empuñadura de su espada y rompió la mascara, dejando ver a una Rukia aparentemente normal.

* * *

Esta historia era originalmente un One-Shot, pero me motivaron a seguirla, así que termine el arco del Shinigami sustituto, el próximo año regreso con esta historia, con el arco de la Sociedad de almas, solo dejen que me llegue la señora inspiración como se debe. Quiero agradecer especialmente a harunoakatsuki, Yuliheth Luan y a Shirayuki hanna, por seguir mi historia. Sus Rewiews me motivaron a seguirla.

También gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo en leerla. ¡Les deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas a todos!

19/12/2013


End file.
